


The Edge of My Seat || Tłumaczenie

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Twitter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louis podnosi swój telefon i unosi brew, patrząc na Harry’ego.<br/>-Chcesz żebym do niego tweetnął i pieprzył cię jednocześnie?<br/>-Proszę. –Harry chętnie się zgadza.” </p><p>Albo</p><p>Louis niszczy Naughty Boya na Twitterze i pieprzy Harry’ego w tym samym czasie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of My Seat || Tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę spóźnione, bo drama z Naughty Boyem i Louisem była już jakiś czas temu, ale uznałam, że to takie głupie, a jednocześnie gorące, że muszę to przetłumaczyć hahaha :D Nie wiem też do końca co miała na celu autorka pisząc coś z taką ilością wyznać miłosnych i łącząc to z Naughty Boyem :D Miłego czytania!

-Spójrz na to. –Syczy Louis, ściskając swój telefon w lewej dłoni, ma otwartą aplikację Twittera na profilu Naughty Boya.-Popatrz co zretweetowała ta ciota.

Harry skomle kiedy prawa ręka Louisa pieprzy go coraz mocniej, rozciąga go trzema palcami. Louis miał jedynie sprawdzić wiadomość, ale jakimś trafem skończył przeglądając Twittera. Po co on w ogóle przegląda tweety Naughty Boya? Miał przecież pieprzyć Harry’ego, na litość boską!

-Nie, Haz patrz na to. –Louis odwraca swój telefon, włączając jakieś video. Harry stara się skupić, ale to ciężkie kiedy palce Louisa cały czas są w nim. Tak jakby Louis całą agresję wyładowywał na prostacie Harry’ego. Nie narzeka, oczywiście, że nie, po prostu ma nadzieję, że Louis pośpieszy się i zastąpi palce swoim penisem.

Wyłapuje jednak kiedy w video pada słowo „Zaughty”. Dziwaczny trzydziestosekundowy klip z ruszającym się tekstem, wtedy cała irytacja Louisa nabiera sensu.

-Na tym koncie jest tylko jeden tweet! –Spluwa Louis, naciskając mocno na ten punkt Harry’ego. –Mogę się kurwa założyć, że sam je założył, tylko po to, żeby to zretweetować, kutas.

-Lou. –Jęczy Harry, ruszając biodrami na palcach Louisa. Jest rozluźniony, rozciągnięty i gotowy by być pieprzonym, teraz. –Lou, dalej, nie pozwól mu siebie zezłościć, odłóż telefon i pieprz mnie w końcu, proszę.

Louis spogląda na swój telefon, masując prostatę Harry’ego, jak gdyby staczał jakąś wewnętrzną debatę z samym sobą. Tego Harry nie wie, wie jednak, że cholernie chce żeby Louis w końcu go pieprzył. W końcu, rzucając swój telefon na materac, Louis zgadza się.

-Dobrze, już dobrze, zostawię go.

-Dzięki Bogu. –Dyszy Harry. Louis wyciąga z niego swoje palce i gładzie swojego penisa. Rozszerza uda Harry’ego, ustawia nabrzmiałą główkę swojego penisa przed dziurką Harry’ego, na co chłopak jęczy. Jego ręka dosięga pleców Louisa, kiedy on wchodzi w Harry’ego coraz głębiej, wypełniając go jednym, zwinnym ruchem.

-O tak skarbie. –Jęczy Harry. Louis pochyla się do przodu, jego klatka piersiowa wisi teraz nad Harrym. Opiera wagę na łokciach, jego brzuch ociera o penisa Harry’ego. Louis unosi głowę by pocałować szyję Harry’ego, zostawiając na niej ślad.

Oddech staje się płytki, Harry rusza biodrami by ośmielić Louisa. Chce by pieprzył go mocno i szybko, wypełnił go i pokazać, że do niego należy. Czekał na to cały dzień, teraz wreszcie ma Louisa w sobie, grubego i twardego, idealnie, gdyby tylko Louis w końcu się poruszył.

Louis odsuwa się, tylko główka jego penisa pozostaje w Harry’m, wypycha w przód, porządne pchnięcie, osadza się głęboko w Harrym. Rusza swoimi biodrami raz, drugi, trzeci i Harry kwili pod nim bo czuję się tak pełny, do tego usta Louisa są takie gorące, a to dopiero początek.

Jednak Louis nagle zatrzymuje się, unosi głowę i zaczyna narzekać.

-Nie, pierdole to, nie pozwolę mu tak po prostu tego robić. On dręczy naszych fanów, nie pozwolę na to. 

Harry szybko sięga pupy Louisa, kiedy czuje, że ten się z niego wysuwa, stara się zatrzymać go w sobie na dłużej.

-Nie, Lou, proszę przynajmniej pieprz mnie dalej.

Louis podnosi swój telefon i unosi brew, patrząc na Harry’ego.

-Chcesz żebym do niego tweetnął i pieprzył cię jednocześnie?

-Proszę. –Harry chętnie się zgadza.

-Jasne skarbie. –Zaczyna kołysać biodrami. Odblokowuje telefon i zaczyna pisać.

-Wow Naughty Boy, zamierzam go kurwa nawet oznaczyć, porządnie dam mu znać.

-O boże. –Harry odrzuca głowę w tył, jęcząc. Kombinacja bioder Louisa, które zaczynają nabierać tempa i jego ostrego głosu, sprawiają, że przyjemność rozlewa się po ciele Harry’ego.

-Ten gościu jest taki bezmyślny. –Kontynuuje Louis, pisząc jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą podpiera się o materac. Pozwala mu to lepiej pieprzyć Harry’ego, za co Harry jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Czuje jakby teraz płonął. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis pociskający Naughty Boya, ze wszystkich ludzi, będzie taki gorący, ale o cholera, to jest strasznie gorące.

-Serio, ile ty masz kurwa lat, znak zapytania, dorośnij, wykrzyknik,  ale tylko jeden, bo nie zasługuje na więcej.

-Pokaż mu Lou. –Mówi Harry, jęcząc na uczucie wyjątkowo mocnego pchnięcia. Wbija paznokcie w ramiona Louisa. Jest coś co wręcz promieniuje od Louisa, kiedy tak broni fanów, przyjaciół lub Harry’ego. Myśli sobie, że to jakaś moc. Louis kompromituje go w najbardziej publiczny sposób, tak jak zrobił z tymi idiotami z The Wanted. Cholera, Harry nie wiedział, że może być tak twardy, teraz preejakulat wycieka kropelkami na jego brzuch.

-Zniszcz go skarbie.

-Wygarnę mu co o tym myślę, o tych jego idiotycznych tweetach, zachowuje się jakby miał się za jakiegoś pieprzonego proroka. –Sapie Louis. –Dodam hashtag #mistrzwszelkiejmądrości, zobaczymy co powie na to, już, wysłane.

-Tak. –Syczy Harry, ruszając biodrami.

-Tweetnę jeszcze „nie potrafię trzymać języka za zębami”. –Dodaje Louis, ciągle pisząc na swoim telefonie. –Odpowiem tej osobie… wiesz, żeby ludzie wiedzieli, że robię to dlatego, że jest kutasem wobec naszych fanów… i jeszcze jeden tweet, okej zrobione. –Odkłada telefon na poduszki i odwraca się w stronę Harry’ego, by móc podziwiać to jak jest pod nim rozciągnięty. –Cholera, skarbie chyba naprawdę ci się to podoba.

-To takie gorące Lou. –Jęczy Harry, łapiąc głowę Louisa, przyciąga go do pocałunku. Kąt jego bioder nieco się zmienia, teraz za każdym pchnięciem Louis dotyka prosto w prostatę Harry’ego. Harry ledwo powstrzymuje swoje głośne jęki, na tyle żeby móc porządnie całować Louisa (o ile tak to w ogóle można nazwać). Jest to bardziej niechlujne połączenie ust i języków.

–Kocham cię tak cholernie mocno.

-Chcę wiedzieć co odpowie. –Uśmiecha się słabo Louis, drażniąc dolną wargę Harry’ego. –Chcę widzieć jak chowa się za swoją grubą dupą, jak ma zamiar się obronić, ciągle się drażnił, ale nie spodziewał się, że coś odpiszemy.

-Boże, Lou. –Harry zaciska mocno swoje oczy, biodra Louisa obijają się o jego, zwiększając tempo. To właśnie to czego potrzeba Harry’emu; stałe ciśnienie na jego prostacie, uczucie penisa Louisa, znajomy wysoki dźwięk jęków Louisa w jego uchu, bo nawet kiedy Lou jest na górze, to jest najgłośniejszy na świecie, a Harry to kocha.

Harry nie wie jak długo Louis go pieprzy, zmusza się by nie dotykać własnego penisa, chce wytrzymać dłużej, a wie, że jeśli tylko by się dotknął to od razu by doszedł.

Pozwala sobie lekko odpłynąć, rozkoszując się całą tą przyjemnością. Jęcząc głośno do ucha Louisa. Uśmiecha się kiedy Louis unosi jego nogi na swoje ramiona i pieprzy go tak mocno, że niemal chce mu się płakać.

Nawet bez ręki wokół swojego penisa, może wytrzymać w tej pozycji tylko chwilę. Zęby Louisa zatapiają się w skórze jego szyi i na obojczykach. Ciepło rośnie w jego podbrzuszu, jego jądra się zaciskają i dochodzi nietknięty. Louis ciągle go pieprzy, łapiąc jego penisa, tak by wyciekła z niego ostatnia kropla spermy. Zatrzymuje się kiedy Harry daje mu znać, że to za dużo i jest zbyt wrażliwy na dotyk, Louis zwalnia, ale nadal pozostaje w jego pupie.

-Jesteś taki piękny skarbie. –Mówi mu słodko Louis, odgarniając spocone włosy z jego czoła.

-Zobacz co odpisał. –Sugeruje Harry, luzując w końcu swoje nogi.

Louis podnosi telefon i wywraca oczami.

-Odpisał; „uspokój się, mówiłem o Louisie Wlashu, bo nie przepuścił kogoś w X Factor, sprawdź datę tweeta, hashtag  2014.” O co mu kurwa chodzi?

Harry śmieje się słabo. –Nie wiem Louis, odpiszesz mu?

-Musze to kurwa wyjaśnić, nie odpuszczę mu tak łatwo.

-Kocham cię. –Mówi Harry, naciskając lekko na ramiona Louisa, by opadł na materac. –Będę cię teraz ujeżdżać dopóki nie dojdziesz.

Louis mruga, kończy tweeta i odstawia telefon. Chwyta biodra Harry’ego. –Nie zajmie mi to długo Haz.

Harry opiera dłonie na piersi Louisa, pozwala sobie odchylić swoją głowę kiedy porusza się na jego penisie. Jego własny członek drga lekko, próbując znów stwardnieć, ale Harry nadal czuje w sobie poprzedni orgazm. Jeśli chce dojść jeszcze raz to będzie musiał zrobić to przed Louisem, a biorąc pod uwagę to jak blisko jest Louis, to raczej niemożliwe.

Potwierdza się to kiedy zaciskając się na Louisie, jęczy gdy czuje pulsującego w sobie penisa. Nigdy nie przywykł do tego uczucia, ale lubi być wypełnionym w ten sposób. Kiedy Louis się wysuwa, Harry czuje spermę cieknącą po jego jądrach i udach, trochę obolały, ale spełniony.

Podciąga się na łóżku, zwijając się w kulkę, kładzie głowę na piersi Louisa, oddycha cicho. Po długiej chwili, Louis mamrocze coś nad jego głową. –Jest w ogóle warto czekać na to co odpowie?

-Pewnie nie.

-Właśnie. –Przytakuje Louis, czesząc palcami loki Harry’ego. –Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic.

-Dokładnie. –Zgadza się Harry, jednak żaden z nich nie rusza się w stronę łazienki. –Jesteś naprawdę cudowny, że to wszystko robisz.

-Co? Branie prysznica? Wiesz Harry, nie chcę psuć ci wyobrażeń, ale to, że ktoś się kąpie, nie czyni go wspaniałym. –Śmieje się Louis.

-Nie, nie to. –Harry wywraca oczami. –No wiesz to, że postawiłeś mu się by obronić naszych fanów. Wszyscy widzieliśmy co robi, ale tylko ty się odezwałeś, to czyni cię wspaniałym. Chyba nie mówię ci tego wystarczająco często.

-Mówisz mi to codziennie skarbie.

-Nadal niewystarczająco. –Upiera się Harry. –Naprawdę jesteś, fani też to widzą Lou.

Louis przez chwilę nic nie mówi, Harry słucha bicia jego serca. –Dziękuję.

-To sama prawda. –Harry wzrusza ramionami. –Więc jak? Prysznic? Przydałby nam się.

Louis chichocze. –Oj i to jak.


End file.
